Dark Matter Wars: Act I
by WarFire
Summary: Weakend with only his ice breath for defence, Spyro is saved from the fields of ice by a frighteningly intelligant and possibly insane dragon named Doctor Spittle who forces Spyro to wage war against Dark matter and possibly doom all of the realms.
1. Episode 01 Shadows on the Walls

**Episode 01**  
_**Shadows on the Walls**_

Spyro was in a dim room with just a tiny lamp in the middle. His escape from the nest of the Konerlan left him trapped in the ice and snow and he had fallen unconscious in the snow. "Defeat those on the walls" said a voice. Then without warning shadows appeared on the walls "they are dark matter clumps" Spyro froze the shadows with his ice breath and smiled he had won, it was too easy. He sat down, it was quiet the only sound was the blizzard that had almost killed him, roared in the smelly, damp and dim room. _Okay, I'm dead and I'm in hell or something,_ Spyro thought. When a voice laughed, echoing off the walls "I am Spittle, the most intelligent dragon that has ever existed" _Sounds like you're the most insane one too,_ thought Spyro. When a door opened walking in was a sleek red dragon, Spittle. "One of the fields, you survived the Konerlan if you can do that I promise you young dragon your destiny shall be revealed by me". "Now, now, now I have fought Elder Dark and survived and now it looks like I have been captured by a complete weirdo" Spittle growled and swung his hand and several shadows appeared on the wall "Young one, you did not understand at all these things are far more powerful than you are they are us, they are everything, they are all." _Mad-o he does nothing but gibber on about complete shit,_ thought Spyro. Spittle smiled wickedly and the shadows seemed to twitch and lurch when Spyro felt himself been lifted and been pulled from side to side, until Spittle held his hand out and the shadows stopped moving and Spyro dropped to the floor, his legs and arms aching. "What the hell?!" yelled Spyro, "Dark Matter clumps, they are everything and Dark Matter must die" "What?" Spyro asked staring at the shadows "So you're planning on killing your own pets?"Said Spyro, amused by this potentially mad dragon, "No" Spittle said flatly. "Real dark matter will die these clumps are _fake_" he said, waving his arm and the shadows disappeared. "Come with me young one you have a _destiny to achieve_" Spittle said evilly and he disappeared through the doors and Spyro followed.

_**Screen fades to black.**_

_**Somewhere in the middle of the Vorox Desert.**_

A dark dragon stepped forward aware of his visitors. "W-w-w-where are you?" he stammered, "Everywhere pathetic low life form" whispered a voice that echoed through the night desert "Please, don't kill her" he said, almost crying. "Alright" the voice sighed. A blue dragon was thrown onto the sand her mouth was sealed shut "Now, let's talk business" The dragon pulled something out of his black leather jacket. It gleamed as he handed it over "Here, now please leave us alone" a invisible hand picked it up a dark fist appeared and the gleaming object was smashed in the dark fist, the fist then vanished _"Unacceptable" _he hissed, "You could have handed it back over I had to steal that from the Avalarian Main Palace, it's over 1,000,000 years old!" "I know" the voice hissed "Think about it I'm older than the stars, the galaxies, the planets I was born before time and space and other forms of matter, before the cataclysm that shaped the universe" "I want something that will give me information on our enemy, _find...him"_ the voice said saying the last two words through gritted teeth. "Keep your beautiful dragon" and there was a shimmer the dragons mouth opened she gagged "Calm now, Ryara" "I, Tarixin will find their dragon" "HALT!!!" A group of Vorox were running over the dunes. He knew the Vorox were strict about their curfew, they wanted only their patrols out in their desert after sundown. He held his arms up and yelled "I surrender!".

_**End Credits roll**_

_**Next Time...**_

Image of Spittle surrounded by fake dark matter clumps appears, flashes over to Spyro freezing Shadow Riptoc with his Ice breath.

A voice yells "You must die!"

_That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane -  
Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn -  
world serves its own needs, regardless of your own needs. Feed it up a knock,  
speed, grunt no, strength no. Ladder structure clatter with fear of height,  
down height. Wire in a fire, represent the seven games in a government for  
hire and a combat site. Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the furies  
breathing down your neck. Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered  
crop. Look at that low plane! Fine then. Uh oh, overflow, population,  
common group, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its  
own needs, listen to your heart bleed. Tell me with the rapture and the  
reverent in the right - right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright  
light, feeling pretty psyched._

Image of a group of Dragons being chased by black robots appears followed by Tarixin locked in a sword duel by a Vorox.

_It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine._

Image of Spyro growling at Spittle followed by a image of a magic crafter attacking a black robot.

_Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign tower. Slash and burn,  
return, listen to yourself churn. Lock him in uniform and book burning,  
blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate. Light a candle,  
light a motive. Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh,  
this means no fear - cavalier. Renegade and steer clear! A tournament,  
a tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives  
and I decline._

Image of Spyro flying through a black portal and something else following him out and the screen cuts out.

_It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine_

_._


	2. Episode 02 Spittle's plan

_**Episode 02**_

_**Spittle the Creator**_

The hallway was smelly and Spittle was far ahead of him using a torch which only the Professor seemed to use, Spyro kept his pace he did not trust Spittle and he was expecting things to suddenly leap out of the walls or appear on them. Finally Spyro saw multicoloured lights at the end of the hallway, Spittle was ahead clicking and typing when Spyro reached the room a head a massive screen stood in the middle and a huge key board was splayed out across the room, "Welcome, young one this screen shows all, it maps the entire planet and all dark matter that's present and it shows what creatures there are", Spittle explained typing and turning dials incessantly, Spyro noticed three large islands one was huge and was mainly brown, but with huge black dots on it with billions of green dots moving around on them there were dark black dots on it and one huge black dot on it, and two green dots moving on top of the black dot, there was what seemed to be a mist of all colours clouding the island, one was placed in the middle which had blue, red all kinds of dots on it which Spyro thought was the Dragon realms and one last island with just as many small dots but less landmarks "What are those?" Spyro asked, pointing at the other two islands "Ahhh, yes realms that had been breached and warred with, reptiles have said they are hell, dragons don't even think they even exist...but I wonder what that vapour is...I have seen a lot of warring on that continent for thousands of years"


End file.
